Glow in The Dark
by rinelennix
Summary: Tawa renyahnya memecah kesunyian rumah, mengalahkan derit kayu anak tangga yang biasanya selalu berhasil menakutinya. Bagian bawah sol sepatu barunya berpendar dalam gelap. Alternate universe. Suspense gagal.


**Disclaimer: Durarara! © ****Ryougo Narita**

_**Alternate universe.**_

* * *

"Sampai jumpa besok, Mikado!"

Masaomi melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kepada temannya saat mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan menuju rumah masing-masing. Anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu melangkah sambil melompat-lompat, tas punggung _Pikachu_nyamelambung naik-turun seirama dengan gerakannya.

"La-la-la! La-la~"

Mulut mungilnya menyenandungkan nada asal, membentuk seulas senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, dengan pipi _chubby _merona merah. Kaki kecilnya melompat riang di atas lapisan tipis salju, hentakan yang sedikit lebih keras menyebabkan bagian sol sepatu putihnya menyala biru. Tidak begitu terlihat di siang hari seperti ini, tapi semalaman ia melompat-lompat girang hanya untuk melihat sepatu bersinarnya di tengah kegelapan kamar.

Langkah kakinya dipercepat begitu melihat bangunan tingkat dua bercat krem yang merupakan rumahnya.

"Tadaima!" Salamnya terlampau keras hingga menggema di tengah kesunyian yang langsung terkuak begitu pintu rumahnya terbuka.

Ia diam sejenak di genkan, menunggu jawaban. Tapi tidak terdengar apa-apa, hanya suara mesin akuarium dari ruang tamu. Masaomi mengangkat bahu, kemudian sedikit berjinjit menapaki lantai rumah dengan beralaskan sepatu barunya. Bukannya melepasnya di genkan dan berganti dengan selop.

Masaomi melanjutkan lagi lompatan-lompatannya, kali ini dengan menaikkan tudung sweater berbentuk kepala kelinci hingga menutupi kepalanya. Membuatnya terlihat seperti kelinci kecil yang menggemaskan, melompat-lompat riang ke sana ke mari. Angin dingin yang bertiup dari luar menyusup masuk melalui celah pintu yang terlupakan olehnya.

Kalau sampai ayah dan ibu tahu, tentu mereka akan marah dan menjewer telinganya dengan kuat, menyeretnya ke genkan dan memaksanya melepas sepatu barunya. Padahal ia cukup berhati-hati dalam melangkah dan tidak menginjak kotoran anjing. Mengapa ayah dan ibu melarangnya memakai sepatu di dalam rumah?

Masih ada dua jam lagi sampai orang tuanya pulang.

Masaomi berlari berkeliling dengan gembira, seperti rumah ini baru baginya. Menjelajahi tiap sudut dan tiap kamar. Derap langkahnya menggema, diikuti kerlip sepatunya. Ia berlari naik-turun anak tangga dengan semangat. Tawa renyahnya memecah kesunyian rumah, mengalahkan derit kayu anak tangga yang biasanya selalu berhasil menakutinya.

Kapan lagi ia bisa berlarian di dalam rumah dengan sepatu barunya seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang ini?

"Ah, kedua orang tuanya belum pulang. Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat." Pria yang mengenakan jaket berbulu itu tersenyum ganjil, kemudian memasukkan binokular kecil ke balik jaketnya. "Hmm, mungkin sebaiknya aku menunggu sebentar sampai hari agak gelap." Ia memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar dan menyeringai saat tidak melihat satu orang pun di sekitar sana.

Apa yang dipikirkan kedua orang tua bocah itu sampai-sampai berani meninggalkan putra mereka yang berusia 7 tahun sendirian di rumah? Di lingkungan sesepi ini.

* * *

"Aww, aku lapar…" Masaomi mengerucutkan bibirnya, memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi. Berlarian dan melompat-lompat selama dua jam mengelilingi rumah membuatnya sangat lapar.

Tangan mungilnya baru terulur menyentuh pintu kulkas saat telepon rumah berdering nyaring, membuatnya sedikit melompat karena terkejut. Dan ia harus menggunakan bantuan kursi untuk dapat meraih gagang telepon yang tergantung di dinding.

"Halo?"

"Oh, halo Ibu. Iya, aku langsung pulang ke rumah tadi. Hmm? Iya, aku tahu. Hm-mm. Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja kok. Baiklah, sampai nanti!" Dan sambungan terputus.

Masaomi melompat turun dari kursi.

Ayah dan ibu akan pulang terlambat malam ini. Bukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa terjadi, tapi biasanya ia sudah tahu pada pagi hari sebelum sekolah sehingga ia tidak akan langsung pulang, melainkan bermain dulu di tempat Mikado hingga mereka menjemputnya. Masaomi juga sering menginap kalau akhir pekan, saat tidak ada sekolah keesokan harinya. Barusan ibu memang menyuruhnya cepat-cepat ke rumah Mikado sebelum hari menjadi gelap. Tapi sesekali ia ingin sendirian di rumah. Tidak akan terlalu lama. Ibu bilang akan pulang saat jam tidurnya pada pukul sembilan. Tiga jam lagi.

Masaomi membuka pintu kulkas –dengan sedikit berjinjit tentunya- dan mengeluarkan sekotak susu yang langsung ia minum sampai habis. Ia mengeluarkan sekotak lagi dan membawanya ke atas meja makan. Masih ada roti dan selai kacang dari sarapan tadi pagi. Setidaknya bisa mengganjal perutnya sampai ibu pulang. Ia menghabiskan snacknya dengan cepat, kemudian berpindah ke ruang tengah. Masih memakai sepatu putihnya, Masaomi duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi seadanya. Hari ini ia terlalu lincah bergerak dan hal itu membuatnya kelelahan. Volume televisi yang kecil perlahan-lahan mengiringinya ke alam mimpi.

Masaomi baru memejamkan mata selama lima detik dan langsung tersadar saat mendengar suara gaduh ranting-ranting pohon mengetuk daun jendela.

Brak!

Ia membelalakkan matanya kaget, kemudian berlari ke depan dan mendapati pintu rumahnya terbanting ke dalam membentur dinding. Angin bercampur salju berhembus kencang, membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Masaomi bergegas untuk menutupnya, tapi ketika ia berdiri di dekat bingkai pintu, ia melihat seorang pria memandang tajam ke arahnya dari seberang jalan. Sepasang mata merahnya yang bersinar di keremangan terlihat jahat, begitu pula dengan seringai yang ditunjukkannya.

Masaomi bergidik ngeri. Setelah pintu tertutup dengan bunyi yang keras, ia sempat mencuri pandang dari balik korden ke arah orang di balik jendela di gedung seberang, yang masih menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Siapa orang itu?" Dengan sedikit gemetar Masaomi mengunci pintu depan dan kembali meringkuk di atas sofa.

Ia berharap ayah dan ibu segera pulang. Karena jujur saja, orang tadi membuatnya takut. Berkali-kali ia mengerling ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding. Jam 8, satu jam lagi sampai orang tuanya kembali. Tapi melihat badai salju di luar sana ia tidak yakin ayah dan ibu akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Masaomi memeluk kedua lututnya, sekarang ia menyesal karena tidak menuruti kata-kata ibu untuk pergi ke rumah Mikado.

Riing- riing!

Dering telepon mengagetkannya. Semoga itu dari ibu atau ayah yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Semoga.

"Halo?" Yang terdengar dari seberang adalah suara ribut seperti angin di luar.

"I-Ibu?"

"Kida-kun," Sepasang mata coklat madunya membulat. "-ayo kita bermain petak umpet! Kau sembunyi, aku yang jaga."

Kemudian terdengar bunyi kaca diketuk. Secara refleks ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat ke luar dari jendela kaca besar, dan di luar sana berdiri pria tadi, melambaikan tangan kepadanya dengan seringaian lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Masaomi melompat turun dari kursi dengan cepat, membiarkan gagang telepon tergantung begitu saja. Ia berlari ke kamarnya di lantai dua dengan panik. Sepatunya menyala biru di tiap derap langkahnya.

Siapa orang asing itu dan apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sekitar rumahnya?

Senaif anak berusia 7 tahun lainnya, ia bersembunyi di balik selimutnya yang tebal. Seperti yang ia lakukan ketika dirinya masih takut pada monster yang bersembunyi di balik lemari pakaian, di bawah tempat tidurnya atau monster pohon yang mengetuk-ketuk jendela kamarnya tiap malam. Ia menggenggam erat selimutnya dengan tangan mungilnya yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

Badai salju sudah berhenti dan tidak lagi terdengar ribut-ribut angin di luar yang menggoyang-goyangkan ranting pepohonan. Suasana terasa begitu sunyi, sepi mencekam; hingga Masaomi dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri, ritme nafasnya yang cepat, dan tik-tok jarum jam di mejanya.

Kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Ibu!" Masaomi menyingkap selimutnya dan melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Kakinya terbelit oleh selimut dan membuatnya nyaris terjatuh. Tapi ia segera menyeimbangkan diri dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Ibu-" Ia berhenti tepat saat akan menuruni anak tangga. Dengan sepasang mata coklatnya membulat. Karena di bawah sana berdiri orang asing tadi, masih dengan seringaiannya yang membuat Masaomi ketakutan.

Bagaimana orang itu bisa masuk ke dalam rumah?

"Aku hitung sampai sepuluh. Satu." Izaya menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Dua."

Matanya panas. Ia ingin menangis.

"Tiga."

Masaomi melompati anak tangga dengan cepat, membuat kayunya berderit-derit. Ia berlari dengan cepat melewati Izaya, takut-takut kalau orang itu akan menangkapnya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia berlari menuju ke pintu depan, mendapati pintunya terkunci dan kuncinya tidak tergantung di sana.

"…lima."

Padahal ia tahu bagaimana pun kerasnya ia menggerak-gerakkan kenop pintu yang terkunci, tidak akan dapat membuatnya terbuka. Ia panik, bingung dan takut. Air mata yang mengumpul di ujung-ujung matanya menetes jatuh dengan bebas, membasahi pipinya yang memucat.

"…delapan." Masaomi melihat ke arah Izaya yang masih menutup matanya dan menghitung dengan kecepatan yang melambat.

"…sembilan." Ia berlari menuju bagian belakang rumah dengan secepat kilat.

"…sepuluh. Sekarang aku akan mencarimu, Kida-kun."

Sepasang mata merah darah itu terlihat berkilauan.

* * *

Izaya tersenyum geli. Sudah lama ia tidak bermain petak umpet seperti ini.

Tadinya ia akan melakukannya seperti caranya yang _biasa_. Mengendap-endap seperti predator dan melakukan serangan tiba-tiba untuk melumpuhkan mangsanya. Ia belum pernah melakukannya dengan cara _seramai _ini. Tapi Kida-kun terlalu lucu dan menggemaskan untuk sekedar dibekap menggunakan sapu tangan bertabur obat bius dan digendong masuk ke dalam mobil. Jadi Izaya memutuskan untuk bermain-main sebentar dengan anak manis itu.

"_Sembunyi, sembunyi. Aku masih bisa melihat rambutmu._" Ia bersenandung, memastikan suaranya cukup keras untuk dapat terdengar oleh anak kecil yang bersembunyi di suatu tempat di dalam rumah ini.

Izaya mengambil resiko besar untuk tugasnya kali ini. Ia punya waktu kurang dari satu jam untuk menemukan dan menangkap bocah itu. Ah, satu jam sudah terlalu lama. Beri ia waktu lima menit dan Masaomi pasti sudah ada di tangannya.

Hmm, mungkin ia akan sedikit santai dan menikmati waktunya.

"Aku datang, Kida-kun!" Tangannya meraba dinding, mencari sekumpulan sakelar lampu dan mematikan semuanya. Pencahayaan hanya datang dari lampu jalan yang temaram di luar.

"_Sembunyi, sembunyi. Aku masih bisa melihat rambutmu._"

Ia membuka pintu salah satu kamar dan diam, mendengarkan tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Tidak ada apa-apa. Masaomi tidak bersembunyi di dalam sini. Izaya beralih ke kamar selanjutnya. Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Masaomi.

"Hmm…kau bersembunyi dengan baik, Kida-kun."

Izaya menuju ke kamar selanjutnya, menyeringai. Itu adalah ruangan terakhir di lantai dua, dan ia yakin bocah itu bersembunyi di dalam sana. Tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan rajutan membuka pintu perlahan.

Ia duduk dengan santai di pinggir tempat tidur besar, kemudian membungkuk untuk memeriksa kolongnya. Tidak ada. Izaya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ia yakin sekali Masaomi bersembunyi di dalam sini.

Lemari pakaian di hadapannya membuatnya tersenyum.

"…_rambutmu terlihat._"

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menyibak tirai jendela. Saat itu lemari pakaian terbuka dengan cepat dan sesosok anak laki-laki berlari keluar dari sana. Sepatunya menyala biru di tengah kegelapan. Derap langkah kaki kecil itu menggema, anak tangga berderit-derit.

"Ah, aku menemukanmu!" Izaya keluar dari kamar, sempat melihat kerlipan sepatu Masaomi sebelum akhirnya bocah itu menghilang lagi.

Ia menyeringai. Menarik. Izaya sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bermain petak umpet, yang jelas sudah lama sekali. Yang ia ingat, selain ahli bersembunyi, ia juga ahli mencari tempat persembunyian anak lain. Ia paling suka saat mengendap-endap di tengah kegelapan dan mengagetkan lawan mainnya dari belakang. Tidak ada yang bisa bersembunyi darinya.

Apalagi bocah ingusan seperti Masaomi.

"Kida-kuuun~, _doko da?_"

Izaya berjalan sambil meraba-raba permukaan dinding di sampingnya. Untuk memastikan kalau ia tidak akan menabrak pintu, karena itu akan sangat tidak lucu. Sementara suasana begitu sunyi, hanya terdengar deru halus mesin akuarium dari ruang tamu. Sebenarnya sedikit sulit mencari Kida bersembunyi di rumah sebesar ini, tanpa ia tahu pasti seluk-beluk tempat ini. Apalagi di tengah kegelapan yang mencekam.

Tapi Izaya merasa akan terlalu membosankan kalau ia bisa menangkap Masaomi begitu mudah. Ia bosan dengan minimnya perlawanan yang ia dapat saat _bertugas_. Semuanya begitu mudah dan membosankan. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih memicu adrenalin; entah itu adrenalinnya sendiri atau adrenalin _lawannya._

Ia berhenti di depan ruangan yang ia perkirakan adalah dapur, dari aroma manis yang menyebar di sana. Adanya anak kecil yang menggemaskan tentu membuat banyak tersedianya biskuit, kue-kue, permen dan manisan di rumah ini.

Izaya menyandarkan badannya pada bingkai pintu dan berdiam sejenak untuk _merasakan _ruangan itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

Tidak salah lagi. Kida-kun bersembunyi di sini.

Layaknya kucing yang sedang memburu tikus, ia berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki dapur. Pelan-pelan dan sehati-hati mungkin hingga suara sol sepatunya yang beradu dengan lantai kayu hampir tidak terdengar. Suara tetesan air keran yang konstan memang mengganggu, tapi cukup untuk menyamarkan suara gerakannya.

Seringaiannya melebar saat matanya yang cermat mendapati sosok anak kecil berjongkok di pojok dapur sambil memelut lututnya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di balik kursi dapur; usaha yang sia-sia. Tidakkah dia menyadari bahwa bagian bawah sol sepatunya berpendar dalam gelap?

Masaomi tidak bisa melihatnya dalam kegelapan –karena jaket bulunya juga hitam utuh- atau anak itu menutup erat-erat matanya, Izaya tidak tahu. Tapi ia pasti tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena anak itu masih diam tak bergerak di posisi semula sementara Izaya mendekat ke arahnya dari samping.

Ah, sebenarnya ia masih ingin bermain lebih lama lagi; tapi petak umpet ini sudah harus diakhiri. Bukan tidak mungkin ada polisi yang tengah berpatroli di daerah ini dan mendapati keanehan berupa rumah yang gelap gulita padahal harusnya berpenghuni?

"Boo."

* * *

Sepasang mata coklatnya terbelalak, bertemu dengan iris merah darah yang hampir terlihat menghitam.

"Aaaaaaaa-hmmpp!"

Tangan yang besar dengan cepat membekap mulutnya, sementara tangan yang lain memegang bagian belakang kepalanya. Masaomi memberontak, berusaha melepaskan bekapan pada mulutnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tapi Izaya jauh, jauh lebih kuat darinya dan semua perlawanannya berakhir sia-sia. Dengan mudah Izaya memutarnya dan mendorongnya hingga punggungnya menempel dengan dada Izaya. Tangan yang masih membungkam mulutnya itu sekalian menahan bagian depan tubuhnya, sementara tangan Izaya yang satu lagi merogoh jaket bulunya mencari sapu tangan untuk menyumbat mulut Masaomi.

Saat itu tangan kiri Izaya yang menahannya sedikit melonggar dan Masaomi memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menggigit tangan Izaya dengan keras sampai ia merasakan pekat darah di ujung lidahnya. Pria itu mengerang dan mengibaskan tangannya, Masaomi segera melompat pergi dan berlari dengan cepat. Ia menggeram kesal ketika menyadari sepatunya menyala dengan terang di tengah kegelapan, di setiap langkah kakinya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia benci sepatu itu dan ingin menendangnya jauh-jauh.

Nanti ia pasti akan melakukannya; setelah berhasil lari dari rumah ini.

Di tengah kegelapan Masaomi berlari. Nafasnya cepat dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang ketika mendengar namanya diseru penuh amarah, tapi tidak dapat melihat apa-apa kecuali gelap. Ia terus berlari, mengutuki lorong rumahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu panjang tak berujung. Ada sesuatu yang terlintas di benaknya; mungkin satu-satunya cara untuk bisa keluar dari rumah ini dan berteriak memanggil polisi di ujung jalan. Ia berharap ayah dan ibu tidak akan memarahi kenakalannya kali ini.

Ia akan meniru aksi pahlawan bertopeng pada acara televisi favoritnya dan memecahkan jendela kaca besar di ruang tengah.

Melihat jendela kaca besar dengan tirai birunya bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin belum pernah membuat Masaomi merasa sebahagia ini. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi dan ia menyiapkan mental untuk melayangkan tendangan supernya. Tudung sweaternya sudah diangkat ke atas untuk melindungi kepalanya dari pecahan kaca. Tenggorokannya siap untuk berteriak sekencang mungkin, dan yang pasti, kakinya yang dibungkus sepatu baru dengan nyala biru siap untuk beradu dengan kaca.

Ia harus menceritakan aksi luar biasanya pada Mikado!

Masaomi bersiap untuk meloncat dan menendang sekaligus jendela kaca besar di hadapannya; seperti aksi yang sering ia tonton di televisi. Kakinya sudah mengambil ancang-ancang dan melompat sejauh-jauhnya ke depan saat tiba-tiba saja tubuh mungilnya ditangkap oleh sepasang tangan yang kuat. Masaomi ingin menjerit, tapi tangan kiri Izaya terlebih dulu membekapnya dengan sapu tangan –sehingga ia tidak bisa menggigit Izaya lagi-, sementara tangan kanannya melingkari pinggang Masaomi.

Ada cahaya yang terang menyilaukan matanya. Tampak mobil orang tuanya memasuki halaman rumah. Masaomi ingin berteriak, ia memberontak sejadinya. Namun tentu saja semuanya sia-sia, Izaya terlalu kuat untuk seorang anak kecil sepertinya.

Saat terdengar suara putaran kunci dan pintu depan rumah dibuka, Masaomi hanya bisa menangis dan meronta-ronta dalam cengkeraman Izaya, sementara ia dibawa keluar dari pintu samping.

Bagian bawah sol sepatu barunya berpendar dalam gelap.

Suara ibunya menggema di tengah kesunyian, "Masaomi? Kenapa lampunya tidak dinyalakan?"


End file.
